the next descendants
by obriencamille11
Summary: 4 more villain kids are coming to Auradon. Read the story to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**At Auradon**

"Urma daughter of Ursula, Holly daughter of the Queen of Hearts, Harry the son of Captain Hook, and Gary son of Gaston shall be the next batch of villain kids coming to Auradon," Prince Ben announced.

 **On the Isle of the Lost**

 **Urma's pov**

"I'm going to Auradon!" I screamed loudly. "Yes, honey you are," my mom told me. "You mean I could avenge you and all the other villains?" I asked.

My mom is Ursula. My name is Urma. Twenty-one years ago my mom had been ressurected and then turned human and then banished to the Isle of the Lost. We have no magic, no internet, no electricity, and no way out. It was horrible. There isn't even a place to swim, yet we're surrounded by year Mal daughter of Malleficient,Evie daughter of Evil Queen, Jay son of Jafar, and Carlos son of Cruella went to Auradon, but they turned good and then Maleficient dissapeared. Ever since the my mom has been the boss of the Isle of the Lost.

 **Holly's pov**

"I'm going to Auradon? I asked. "Yes, Holly and if you ask again I will have your head chopped off," my mom told me. I was actually kind of glad about going to Auradon. Mostly since it meant I could get away from my mom and hearing her tell me if I don't do something she'll chop off my head. I'm Holly and my Mom is the Queen of Hearts.

 **Harry's pov**

"I'm going to Auradon?" I asked. "Yes, my boy," my father told me. "Then I can get your revenge on Peter Pan," I said. "You better," my father said sternly. "I will," I told him. "And Tinkerbell too," my father stated. "And that silly little Wendy," I added. "You better get ready, because you're about to go see Ursula," my father told me.

 **Garry's pov**

"You my son are going to Auradon," said my father. "Who are the lucky people going with me?" I asked. "Urma,Holly, and Harry. "Them?" I asked hoping my father was joking. "Yes," he said see seriously. "OK," I replied. "Now get ready to see Ursula," my father told me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at Auradon**

 **Mal's pov**

"I don't know about this Ben,"I said. What's wrong?" Ben asked me. "Well your mom is Belle and one of the VK's coming is your mom's enemy's son," I told him. "You're a child of a villain, yet look at you you're good now," Ben told me. "True," I said. "It will be OK," Ben told me calmly.

 **Urma's Pov**

"If you see any of Ariel's children make sure to curse them, " mom told me. "Don't worry I will," I told her. "I need to pack now," I told her. I packed the seashell she had used to capture Ariel's voice, I packed clothes, and I packed all my other necessities. I planned to steal Mal' spellbok as soon as I could. Then mom came into my room. "Sweetie, I want to give you something," Mom told me. She then handed me a waterproof briefcase. "What's in there? " I asked. "Magical contracts like the one I gave Ariel, and you get to choose what they say but you have to use the purple pen to write the contracts and have the other person sign with the other pen," Mom told me.

 **Holly's pov"**

"Holly go pack," my mom told me. "I already am packing," I told her. I packed my necessities, a pack of cards, and my favorite necklace. "If you're not done packing it will be off with your head," my mom told me. "I'm done packing," I told her.

 **Harry's pov**

"Harry, my boy," my father said. "Yes?," I replied. "I wanna give you something to remember me by," said my father. "What is it?" I asked. "It's one of my old hooks," he said. Then he gave me baa a rusty old hook. "Gee thanks," I said. It was pretty lame if you think about it. I long for adventure.

 **Gary's pov**

"I have something for you," my father told me. "What is it?" I asked. "Its my favorite mirror," he told me. "A mirror!" I exclaimed. That was so lame. I wonder what the girls and Harry got . Probably something better than a mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Auradon**

 **Ben's pov**

"I really hope we're able to convince the new batch of kids to be good," Mal told me. "We will," I assured her. Then the limo with the new batch of kids arrived. "Welcome to Auradon," I told them.

 **Urma's pov**

Uggh, Auradon looked so disgustingly cheerful. Once Mom and I have taken over Auradon I was definitely darkening this place up. "You must be the one who had the idea to bring us here," I told the one wearing a crown. "Yes I am and my name is Ben," he told me. "As you probably already know I am Mal," said the girl with purple hair. "I'm Urma daughter of Ursula," I said. "I am Holly daughter of the Queen of Hearts," Holly told them. "I'm Harry son of Captain Hook," Harry added. "And I am Gary son of Gaston," finished Gary.

 **Holly's pov**

I couldn't believe it, we we're finally in Auradon. I was so tired of the island.I was actually in Auradon. I knew I was supposed to hate it, but I didn't. I acted like I did though. "This place is disgusting," I lied."I know right," Urma said. "You can help me darken it up when we take it over," she whispered to me. "Sure," I whispered back. Although really I didn't want to darken anything. It did need more red.

 **Harry's pov**

"Follow me to your dorms please," said that Ben guy. When we got to the dorms Gary and I got one room and the girls went to a different room, probably the same one. Anyway it turns out I wasn't the only one to get something lame. He just got one of his dad's mirrors. It makes me feel better that someone gotvsomething worse than what I got.

 **Gary's pov**

I'm so glad to know someone got something g worse than what I got. Harry just got one of his dad's old hooks. Well I am way better than Harry. Our dorm was awesome. It had these video games and all sorts of other stuff.


End file.
